


little red

by herebewonder



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: A very short exploration of the Little Red Riding Hood story.
Kudos: 1





	little red

When Red was little, her mother told her about men and wolves and the dangers of the forest.

And little Red listened, best she could, but still she fell into trouble.

Now she’s older, and she sees more clearly the difference between wolves and men and men who walk like wolves.

But, try as she might, she can’t stay away.

The forest calls her name.


End file.
